A bully can always be beaten even if they beat you first
by WhatOnEarthIsMyLife
Summary: around six years after Haymish was born, he goes to school but the bully has only just started bothering him now... why? and will it stop?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

John and Sherlock got married, it was a great wedding. Everyone was there. John's old army friends John's parents; hell even Harry went. Sherlock's family went, obviously and John got to meet the delightful pair for the first time… that wasn't sarcasm, they were delightful and were pretty normal. John's best man was Mike and Sherlock's best man was Lestrade.

Around three months after the wedding Mycroft went round with some information, at first Sherlock thought it was a case until Mycroft told him it wasn't but it required Sherlock and John. Once they were both there Mycroft began to explain; they'd heard of using one person's DNA in an eggcell to clone but they'd learnt how to half their DNA and put it with another person's half and then put it In the empty eggcell. Mycroft then explained that it was around 3 grand to get done. John asked why he was telling them then. His exact answer was "I'm not suggesting that you pay, I haven't gotten you a wedding gift yet, I know Sherlock wants a child but I don't know about you."  
And that was how they got Hamish. He was technically a wedding present. This story is set around six years after Hamish was born.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Hamish asked the rather large bully.

"That's not fair then is it? You're smarter than us and we're stronger than you. If you get to show us then we get to show you." He growled.

"I only answer questions in class…"

"Yeah, and we don't like your smart arse answers, so this is what we're going to do; we're going to hurt you for every time you answer questions in class. Okay?" The Bully threw him to the floor and his friends laughed. Hamish scrambled up and walked away. John was waiting for him outside the school gates.

"Have a good day honey?" he asked and Hamish nodded but refused to speak. "Is everything alright Hamish?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. "

"Good, come on, got to see uncle Mycroft." John took Hamish's hand and they walked to Mycroft's.

**Authors notes:**

sorry its so short, I think i can only do short chapters... there will be more soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

That night before bed Hamish told himself. "They won't hurt me, they can't. its just going to be a slap here and a punch there. It won't hurt." He snuggled down to sleep.

The morning came and he got dressed as normal, went to school as normal. He sat down in his place and wondered 'why does everyone talk when they know they have to be quiet when Miss Morstan comes in.

The blond teacher came in and began her lesson on maths.

"and does anyone know how to divide this by this? Anyone?" Hamish was reluctant at first but got the courage to put his hand up. "Hamish?"

"the bus shelter… but the answer is 62.5.." he heard a growl from behind him.

"Well done Hamish. I think I'll be giving you higher level work… again!" The teacher sounded absolutely delighted.

After class Hamish went outside and was about to go to his normal corner when a hand grabbed a fistful of his uniform and dragged him away.

"I thought we told you not to answer questions. Well we don't do empty threats."

"Hey, Sammy, what do we do?" One of his friends from the other class asked.

"Make sure no one comes round the corner." His voice lowered and the other boys went and kept watch.

Sammy punched Hamish in the gut which made him back up into the wall he was then kicked in the shin with such force he began bleeding, not a lot but just enough. Hamish didn't cry though he made sure he didn't with the ever-lasting chant in his head; 'big boys don't cry, dad doesn't cry, daddy doesn't cry, big boys don't cry.'

The bullies left laughing to themselves. Hamish stood up from the wall breathing heavily. He only had a few minutes to collect himself before the bell went.

He went to class and was the first one there, as always…

"This lesson is going to be art, we're going to be copying pictures Lowry did." Miss Morstan said and got Lily to hand out pieces of paper while she handed out pictures that Lowry did. "We'll be stopping this in an hour so we can have a music lesson, the other classes are doing tests and it's our turn for the instruments." She said with a smile.

Hamish attempted to paint the picture of a factory but it failed miserably and he put it in the bin.

"Hamish? Why'd you do that?" The teacher asked with a frown.

"It went wrong miss. I don't like it when things go wrong miss. I'm not very good at art." Hamish said then left the teacher to think about what he said and sat at his desk.

"Okay, everyone, time to pack up." She got people to put their paintings on the drying rack and all the watercolours in the cupboard. The water pots were collected by her.

"Okay." She began as she got out the box of musical instruments, Hamish noted that it was the second box, the one they weren't used to. "Who wants the drum?" She passed all the instruments out and everyone had one apart from Hamish. "I'm sorry Hamish but no one wanted this one and we got the other box today… it's the only one left…" She passed the violin to him.

"This needs a bow miss." Hamish said which startled the teacher.

"Yes of course. Urm, one sec." She looked under her desk and found it. when she stood up Hamish was stood waiting. "Here you are." She passed it to him and expected a racket to come from him like the rest of the class but he put his hand into the music box and found rosin.

"For the bow." He explained when the teacher looked at him funny.

"Yes but how did you know?" She asked but he didn't answer he just rosined the bow before picking up the violin.

"Not tuned." He muttered and began turning the pegs and twisting the circles on the bridge of the violin. Miss Morstan watched amazed as Hamish dealt with the Violin. "There." He picked up the bow and began playing twinkle twinkle. Sherlock had taught him the simple ones.

"Well done sweetie." Miss Morstan said still amazed that Hamish knew how to tune it.

"Misss!" a student shouted over the noise of drums, flutes, recorders, tin whistles.

"Yes love?" she walked over to them, leaving Hamish with the violin. Hamish knew he didn't need to practise to show everyone at the end like they did every time they had the instruments. Suddenly a whistle was blown and everything went quiet. "Get ready because in ten minutes time I'll be bringing Mr cindle from next door in to listen to you one at a time." The room suddenly got louder again and it gave Hamish time to think. 'the new box of instruments from the other class must be because Mr cindle's coming in and Mr cindle's coming in because he's the music teacher and he puts people in the school orchestra.' Hamish suddenly got excited. He knew what he was going to play. It wasn't simple and his dad hadn't taught it to him but while daddy and dad were out and Miss Hudson was minding him he had had a go of his dads violin and taught himself how to play it.

The whistle was blown again and they made a semi-circle with their chairs. The first person to play was Sammy on his drum. Mr Cindle sat next to Hamish on the end.  
Sammy basically just hit the drum in no regular beat it was just basically going mad. The class clapped any way.  
The tin whistles were up next and Hamish found it very hard not to cover his ears. Yet again everyone but Hamish clapped. He saw Mr cindle wince when the girls had walked up.  
"You have the right technique but you need to not bite down so hard." He told them before they sat down.  
The group of boys with recorders played hot cross buns but very badly. Mr cindle didn't comment. The last to go up before him were the flutes and they couldn't get a note out at all, they tried though and Hamish saw one of them go dizzy, her pale complexion went paler and she swayed a little.  
"I don't think you had the right technique, you hold it to the side and blow gently but you'll get better for next time won't you." Mr cindle said. The girls sat down and Hamish stood up, he saw Mr cindle wince as Hamish stood up. Hamish shook his head and rolled his eyes at him and he raised the violin to his chin and held the bow steadily with his right hand. He moved the bow over the strings, it flowed and the notes were all correct. The bow glided and Hamish went into his own little world while he played Mozart. When he finished the teachers looked shocked and Hamish blushed but sat down. The bell went before anyone could say anything . Most of the class left their instruments where they were and rushed off, but not Hamish. The music teacher stopped him while he was putting the violin away.

"What's your name lad?"

"Hamish." He watched as the teacher wrote his name down.

"What's your last name?"

"H-holmes, sir." Hamish was very confused, no one asked him for his last name.

"How would you like to join our orchestra? Your teacher tells me you tuned that by yourself."

"Yes, someone had messed with the pegs; it was severely out of tune… wait… did you just..?"

"Yes, I just invited you to play in the orchestra." The teacher smiled.

"But I thought you only took students from year five. Sir im only in year three." Hamish looked very confused and the man laughed, outright laughed.

"That's because no one can play an instrument properly until year five usually… but you." The teacher shook his head with a smile. "You are very talented… did someone teach you how to play that?"

"My dad taught me the notes on a violin and he taught me the nursery rhymes but then he had to go to work with daddy and miss Hudson was watching over me and I kinda had a go of dad's violin… I taught myself how to play Mozart…. It wasn't easy but I got there in the end…" Hamish finished.

"Soo…. Your dad taught you how to play the violin but you taught yourself that tune? Clever aren't you. Well, do you want a place in out orchestra?"

"You're being serious? W-well yes… that would… that'd be good."

"Well then, bring that with you and we'll go to practise now." He pointed at the violin. "It's all lunch… do you have a packed lunch?"

"Yes sir, it's in my bag." Hamish touched his bag which was over his shoulder.

Hamish was introduced to the orchestra and he played well with them. He had the best lunch he had ever had in school; he wasn't outside alone, he was with people and being productive.


End file.
